debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Oblivion
Summary Oblivion is a character from Marvel Comics. It is the embodiment of nonexistence, residing beyond the multiverse and all the abstract personifications that make up its totality. While entities such as Eternity, Infinity, Death and even The Living Tribunal are connected to creation, and personify concepts essential for existence (Such as Time, Space, Death, or Order), Oblivion "exists" entirely beyond it, being outside form, shape, space and time. According to his own words, creation is cyclical, always being birthed from the nothingness that he embodies, and eventually always returning to nothingness. It is notably distinct from the other cosmic and abstract forces of the Marvel multiverse, having never been seen under the jurisdiction of the Living Tribunal, and only ever interacting with the physical reality through manifestations. One such form was the Chaos King, an entity of darkness and destruction with powers so great that it acted as the direct opposite to the multiversal incarnation of Eternity, and nearly devoured all of existence, yet even the Chaos King is but a fraction of Oblivion's infinite self. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A Name: Oblivion Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Inapplicable Age: Inapplicable Classification: Cosmic Entity, Abstract Entity, Abstract Personification of Non-Existence, Nothingness, and the Void beyond all there is Attack Potency: Unknown. Varies (His manifestations can be as "weak" as the Universal Abstracts, or as powerful as the Chaos King) | Transcendent level (The Chaos King is only an infinitesimally small aspect of his self. Described as being a void of pure nothingness that exists outside and beyond the multiverse, devoid of form, shape, space and time. All of creation and the concept of science is an illusion from his perspective, and all its beings, both mortal and cosmic are merely phantoms. Creation itself, alongside all the entities that compose it inevitably return to the nothingness that he embodies, only to eventually be birthed anew in a neverending cycle . Is capable of creating and transcending a realm without no time and space in it, which reside outside of the worlds of dreams that would include the Nexus of all Realities, yet it's still nonexist to the Oblivion.) Dimensionality: Devoid Travel Speed: Omnipresent Combat Speed: Unknown. Varies | Irrelevant Reaction Speed: Varies | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Varies | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Varies | Transcendental Durability: Transcendent level Stamina: Irrelevant Range: Irrelevant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 5, 8, and 10), Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent Physiology, Abstract Existence (Type 2), Regeneration (True-Godly), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Nothingness Manipulation, Entropy Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Flight/Levitation, Teleportation, Size Manipulation, Large Size (Type 11), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Omnipresence, Nigh-Omniscience, Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2) Standard Equipment: Inapplicable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Manifestations | True Oblivion Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Variable Tier Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Marvel Category:Comics Category:Comic Book Character Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Conceptual Users Category:Higher Dimensional Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Matter Users Category:Void Users Category:Mind Users Category:Energy Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Size Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepathy Users